


It Was Always Supposed to be You

by Bruce_Waynes_C_Plus_Parenting



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth Deserves a Break, Alfred Pennyworth Sass Master, Alfred Pennyworth Ships It, Alfred Pennyworth is So Done, Alfred Pennyworth is a Saint, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Alfred Pennyworth to the Rescue, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angsty Jason Todd, BAMF Alfred Pennyworth, BAMF Barbara Gordon, BAMF Cassandra Cain, BAMF Stephanie Brown, BI DICK GRAYSON, Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Bisexual Dick Grayson, Bisexual Male Character, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne Tries, Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne is Brucie Wayne, Bruce Wayne's C+ Parenting, But He Grows On You, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canonical Character Death, Cassandra Cain Knows All, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Damien Wayne is a Turd, Dead Jason Todd, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Gay Jason Todd, Gay Male Character, Good Grandparent Alfred Pennyworth, Good Sibling Cassandra Cain, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd-centric, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Mutual Pining, Non-Canon Relationship, Oracle Knows All, Past Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Resurrected Jason Todd, Sassy Alfred Pennyworth, Sort Of, Stephanie Brown Appreciation, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is Robin, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, We Don't Deserve Alfred, but not really, eh, kind of, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruce_Waynes_C_Plus_Parenting/pseuds/Bruce_Waynes_C_Plus_Parenting
Summary: After too many years of pain, misunderstandings and heartache Jason had finally gotten over his death and the shitshow that was his return. He was finally in a place where he could rationally look back at what had happened, his family's actions (or lack there of) without that soul deep anger and hatred. He had finally gotten past that sense of betrayal and could understand what had happened without the Pitt rage tainting his emotions. To bad he was several years and too many unforgivable actions too late. So when he gets blasted back in time to the early days following his death it's as though the universe is laughing at him, it would be too easy to erase his past, fix his mistakes, especially when he's achingly close to a younger version of the man he's loved his whole life, one who looks at him in a way Jason had never experienced because he was to young before and too fucked up after. But life is cruel, because no matter how badly he wants too Jason knows better than anyone the consequences of messing with time.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Kate Kane & Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	It Was Always Supposed to be You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set in an ambiguous time period where Jason is over his Pit Madness but hasn't really reconciled with the family, at least not with Dick and Bruce. He's fine with anyone he didn't know before (even Tim) but only on a surface level.

He was working a case with Black Bat, Batgirl and Red Robin, his latest attempt at reintegrating with the family, not that he'd be getting an invite to family dinner anytime soon or that it would have happened if Bruce was around, but still. It was Batgirl's op, he and Black Bat were backup and Jason strongly suspected Red was there to keep an eye on him with the girls, though why he bothered, when they all knew Black Bat could/ would wipe the floor with his ass if he dared step out of line. Though he figured it was at least partially because out of all the current Bat peons Tim was the only one he had actively tried to kill and as such he'd worked with Red the least. Recently Jason had been participating in occasional Batfamily teams ups, he'd worked with almost all of them at that point, excluding Dick of course. With Bruce gone he and O were the only ones that had actually known him before, so he found it easier to be around the rest of them, less baggage, less expectations.  
A gunshot inside the warehouse the weapons buy was going down in drew him out of his thoughts.  
"Hood, Black Bat get in there." Oracle's voice came through his comm.  
Jason grunted in response and fired his grapple at the roof, then kicked through the windows as he swung and took out a goon as he landed. Much more tactfully Black Bat silently dropped down from the vents and took down three men before anyone noticed her appearance...Showoff. Batgirl had already disposed of the first shooter and was engaging his allies while Red Robin attempted to secure the weapons, which upon closer inspection Jason could confirm their original suspicion that they were indeed alien in origin, great. From there the fight was going pretty well until the gangsters noticed Red, then it all went to shit. Batgirl and Black Bat were too far away dealing with their own opponents, so Jason fought his way towards Red who was holding his own pretty well but getting outnumbered, this would have been fine as they really only needed a few more minutes to take down the remaining goons, but one of them had gotten his hands on one of the alien weapons and started firing it randomly towards the vigilantes, Red dodged easily but he hadn't realized that Jason was right behind him. There was a bright blinding light and a feeling of weightlessness...then nothing. _At least there wasn't a crowbar involved this time._


End file.
